


So I Should Trust You Now?

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Loki Underestimates Thor, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Omega Thor, Protective Loki, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Underestimates Loki, Thor-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Thor was to find out that Loki had any brotherly affection for him, it would be a catastrophe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Should Trust You Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so very sorry of the characters are OOC or if I didn't capture their characters accurately. The Asgardians are hard for me to peg but I really wanted to write an omega Thor and Thor-Centric story.

On Midgard, the genders were fairly overt. The small and weak, the big and strong, the in between. All the genders tended to prove their stereotypes; even Steven before he was transformed. But in Asgard, it was never just black and white. To a Midgardian, Lady Sif probably resembled an omega with her smaller build compared the other warriors and a woman since on Midgard, women seemed to take up most of the omega population. Frandral, Hogun, and Volstagg would probably be assumed as alphas since they were tall and mighty. But the truth, Lady Sif was an alpha like his mother. Volstagg and Hogun were betas; Frandral an omega but very few knew of it. Only his closest friends.

Thor already knew that Midgard assumed him to be an alpha. Ironically, so did Asgard. His parents were both alphas. And the dominating gender was the typecast of the previous kings of Asgard.

But Thor was not an alpha or a beta. He was an omega. And though it wasn't something he was ashamed of and Thor didn't think it affected him or his abilities, he still kept it a secret. He knew by experience that if the wrong people found out, it could prove to be perilous for him so Thor kept his gender to himself.

His mother knew; his father did not. He would probably reject Thor the throne. Not that Thor was all the keen on obtaining it in the first place but it was the principle. The Warriors Three knew. Sif knew. Loki didn't know. Thank God he didn't. Thor would sooner die than tell his brother his real gender.

And it wasn't too hard to keep it covered. The alphas of Asgard weren't as receptive to an omega's pheromones as the alphas on Midgard. The only time Thor was really was in any danger was when he was in heat. The worst and scariest part about his heats was he was severely weakened during the fortnight. He couldn't even use Mjolnir. He could still wield his hammer but he didn't have the strength or energy to use it. But that only meant that once a month Thor had to concoct some reason as to why he had be off world for two weeks. Frandral went with him since their heats had synced. And the last time Thor was sniffed out in heat was two thousand six hundred and seventy-five years ago.

~ 

And he thought after all those years he would have the art of not getting caught in heat perfected but of course Thor ended up having a surprise heat when he was in the midst of battle amongst the most brutish alphas in all the nine realms. Thor continued to fight though. He was in preheat so he knew he had a few hours before his strength were weakened to the point he couldn’t fight any longer. Thor jumped and flew to another side of the battlefield, away from his friends. Frandral was amongst them and he didn’t want his heat to push Frandral into a sympathy heat.

His enemies smelt him though. All of them alphas. Thor could tell by the way their noses’ flared and they started fighting back against him with renewed vigor. The omega knew how this was going to end before his peril even started. It had happen once, very long ago when he had still been a youth. His enemies snarled and growled at him. Barked commands for him to submit. Thor continued to fight though. He refused to cower to these savages. And their little display of dominance didn’t daunt him in the least. Contrary to popular belief, omegas were not submissive. Not unless they wanted to be.

~ 

By the time he was in full heat, Thor had nearly demolished his enemies but there were a few still standing. And Thor would have fought them too but by now he could barely stand. He was exhausted. His enemies saw this and grinned, wide and lasciviously. They moved on him. And like the warrior he was, Thor fought to the very, bitter end. He fought as they pinned him to the ground, as they ripped off his armor and garment, as they assaulted them.

Thor wasn’t used to being overpowered. He was THOR. The god of THUNDER. He hadn’t been overpowered in thousands of years. His stomach clenched with disgust and abashment. He felt as useless and pathetic.

And when the pigs were ripped off of him, Thor assumed it just some other brutes coming to join in the sick game. His eyes jerked open when he felt fabric cover him. Thor wasn’t even sure when he closed them but they were open now. But he didn’t get a chance to see whoever this new person was before he found himself hauled to his feet and transported.

~

It was just like Thor to get himself caught up in the middle of battle while he was in heat. His most vulnerable time. His brother was careless; he had probably _forgotten_ about his heat as he had done several times during the years. How? Loki never knew. He was an alpha himself but Loki was pretty sure the most idiotic of children would have the ability to remember something as severe as going into heat. It was monthly for fuck sake. But no, his brother was just begging to be a victim.

Thor was sleeping now. Loki had cast a sleep spell on him the second they reached their intended destination. He was too angry right now; he was in no mood for Thor's mouth and the plethora of aggravating questions that would most certainly follow. Loki was tempted to just keep Thor asleep for the duration of his heat but he supposed the oaf needed to eat as some point. 

Loki had cleaned him up. He had been bleeding when the alpha first pried those brutes off his brother. 

He would have come sooner but he had been...preoccupied. Loki had remember his brother's heat and came as quickly as he could; hiding himself in the shadows as he watched over his brother for the fortnight. The alpha had been doing so for the past two thousand plus years. Religiously. Thor never knew. Loki didn't want him to; if Thor was to find out that Loki had any brotherly affection for his brother, it would be a catastrophe. Thor would use his gender against Loki and try to keep him from finding a world to rule. Not that Loki would stop for him anyway. 

Loki sat beside Thor on the bed he had laid his brother on. He rubbed Thor’s cheek. Later, when he was sure that Thor was alright, he would go back and slaughter those savages who harmed his brother. Would destroy the whole civilization if necessary. For than more reason. Loki didn’t want anyone knowing his brother was an omega. Definitely not their father. Well Thor’s father. Who knows what the allfather would do once he found out Thor’s true gender. 

~ 

Thor woke up in a strange place, in a strange bed. He had no idea where he was…but he did know who had brought him there. 

“Loki?” Thor called out, his voice coarse and strained. He slowly sat up with a hiss; his body was still sore. “Loki.” Thor called out again. He didn’t know if his brother was still around but he defiantly wanted to speak with him. It was bad enough that Loki now knew he was an omega but now he was just hoping his brother hadn’t done something truly horrid like…sold him or something. The thought made Thor cringe but it was definably not something he would put above Loki, especially if he would have been rewarded with a kingdom. 

Thor moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He was fully clothed. Thor wasn’t too surprised by that, Loki had his magic and all. He could easily conjure up some cloths for Thor. But why was the most important question here. Maybe he hadn’t sold him. 

That ounce of hope was doused when Thor heard doors opening and closing. Fear struck his heart and Thor hated it. He hated the feeling of being afraid. But he was still in heat, in the very beginning of the long ordeal and he was far from his normal strength. As the sounds got closer, Thor found himself scooting back in the bed. Found his breathing become sharp and shallow. He didn’t want to be violated again. 

He flinched violently when the bedroom door flew open and he froze. In shock. Sif was standing in the doorway, looking at Thor with all the concern in the world. 

“Thor.” She said slowly, “Are you alright?” She asked cautiously and Thor nodded jerkily. 

But Thor was far from stupid. This was not Sif. This was Loki. Why Loki had decided to disguise himself was beyond Thor but he didn’t trust it. 

"Sif, I am overjoyed to see you." Thor said said in relief, putting on a show of calming down. He didn't want Loki to figure out that he knew he was disguised as Sif.

"I am overjoyed to see your recovery." Sif said as she shyly walked in. Thor shrugged a little, slowly, very slowly rising to his feet with a wince. Sif was took a step towards him as if debating whether or not to help him but she stopped at the last minute.

"I don't know about recovery but at least I am...safe now." Thor said though he felt far from safe. Sif nodded stiffly.

"I think you should lie back down. You are still early in your heat." Sif said and Thor nodded.

"Where are we Sif? This is not my usual haven. Thor asked though he knew Loki wouldn't tell him. But now Thor was hoping he could find a way to convince Loki to at least let him out the bedroom so he could... Well now that Thor was thinking about it, leaving probably wouldn't be very smart. He didn't know where he was and the people outside this establishment might very well harm him.

Sif didn't say anything for a moment. Just looked at him as if she were debating something.

"You aren't safe. We're still on Delsheilheim. I think you should rest before we leave." Sif said with what seemed like legitimate concern. Thor could usually differentiate his brother from his disguises but right now Thor couldn't tell if Loki was really concerned or just playing a part.

Thor wanted to argue, wanted to tell Sif that he could take care of himself and that she could just leave but Thor actually needed someone, some alpha with him if he were to go outside this house.

"Yes Sif but I feel fine. I can leave now." Thor said as he moved towards the door but Sif shook her head and more or less shoved him back down on the bed. The action startled him at first and he cringed. Sif stepped back with a guilty look. It looked real. The shove was definitely Loki; he had never been a gently person, even the rare times when he meant to be.

"My apologies Thor but you need to rest." Sif said. Thor was going to protest but he started feeling the drowsy feeling that came with one of Loki's sleeping spells. Thor would have choked him but he instantly fell asleep.

~

With a green shimmer casting down his body, Loki returned to his normal form. The lie-smith had been telling the truth; they were still on that little wretched realm that Loki so desperately wanted to leave. For several reasons.

When he had gone out, searching for revenge, Loki heard the rumors that spread quicker than what he could have even done. The whole miserable realm now knew of Thor's real gender and were searching for him. There were plans to sell him, to slave him and Loki would sooner die than have something like that happen to his brother. So they needed to leave immediately. Thor's scent was strong and it wouldn't take long for those brutes to catch whiff of him. Loki's brow furrowed as he gathered Thor in his arms, as goddamn heavy as his brother was, and teleported them, searching for some place to go. Loki had always been immune to Thor's scent. He never knew why but he had. He also always had this instinctual drive to protect Thor, no matter what. Even when he was running around causing mayhem. That's why he never really put Thor against anything he couldn't handle. The feeling of the need to protect was always heightened when Thor was in heat. He shouldn't have though; he and Thor were not blood brothers.

Loki sighed and pushed the whole confusion out his mind as he landed on a lowly populated realm. Right now, his main concern was keeping Thor safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
